Hidomi Hibajiri
Hidomi Hibajiri (ヒバジリ・ヒドミ?, Hibajiri Hidomi), or Hibaji (ヒバジ) by Haruko, is the protagonist of season two, FLCL Progressive. Profile Hidomi Hibajiri, age 14, is the main character of the second season, FLCL Progressive. Her mother is Hinae Hibajiri. She enjoys blocking off the world with her mysterious headphones that have no sound playing through them. They have been stated to have the ability to "put the world on pause". She constantly has episodic dreams of a destroyed world in which her body decays and fuses with a suspicious looking robot that came from her forehead. This dream is possibly her deepest desire, which is why she prefers to ignore reality primarily. She can come off as very quiet and depressing. It might be because her father is away from her life that she isolates herself. In episode 4, when her headphones are stuck to her head, she says, "If everything was destroyed, they could start over," her mother wouldn’t be crushed and her father would still be around. Appearance Hidomi has long, black hair worn in a Hime cut and navy eyes. Her wardrobe can vary, usually consisting of a skirt and hoodie of some kind, and she seems to enjoy wearing her black and blue Cat Ear-Shaped Headphones. In her dreams, she wears a disheveled white button-up and pleated black skirt with her black school shoes. She also has a slight pinkness around the edges of her eyes on some occasions, possibly suggesting a lack of sleep. The armor she gains in episode 6 has a thin gray core with white armored segments on the limbs and body. It has red and yellow detailing, along with a blue-green ombre on the visor. Personality Unlike Naota, Hidomi is not social and tends to ignore reality and the events around. This is represented physically by her brief appearance as a boring pink blob floating through her school. She is nihilistic and gloomy, often having morbid dreams of a desolate world where she is hurt in some way. These dreams also contain familiar faces, such as her classmates and Ide, in the crowd of people trying to hurt her, as well as a level of enjoyment of being eaten alive. She is very emotional about her absent father and was about to “overflow” when her mother suggested that they stop waiting for him to return. She softens around Ko Ide and she carries a mutual crush on him. Haruko and Hinae describe her as a “tsundere” character. She apparently has a strong will, since she was not affected by Haruko's mind control attempt. She does soften, as shown when she made up with her mother and begins a relationship with Ide. Story As the protagonist of this season, Hidomi's life is often the main focus of the plot and the audience's perspective. As a result, almost all events in the story relate to her directly or indirectly in some way. Relations Hinae Hibajiri Hinae is tired of Hidomi's tsundere-like personality and wants her to behave normally so badly that she'll point a knife at Hidomi just to get a "good morning" out of her. Despite this, Hinae cares very deeply about her daughter, and like Hidomi, she's waiting for her husband to return home. However, unlike Hidomi, Hinae is getting tired of waiting and wants to close their café. She also teased Hidomi about Ide. Hidomi and her mother make up in Our Running, deciding to work at the café for themselves. Ko Ide Ko Ide has a crush on Hidomi and cares for her deeply. He risks his own life to protect her on several occasions. His disapproval of Haruko's plans for her leads him to try taking her on, which ended with Haruko pinning him to the ground by the time Hidomi finds them. She overflows as a result and sucks him into her N.O. channel on accident, much to her distress. The journey to save him helps her grow as a person independent from Haruko's guidance. At the end of Progressive, Hidomi and Ide hold hands and kiss, their resolve and relationship solidified by uniformly standing up against Haruko for good. Haruko Haruhara Haruko first encounters Hidomi when she assumes the role of her class' homeroom teacher. As with Naota, Haruko cares nothing for Hidomi and sees her as only a tool to acquire Atomsk's power. Haruko constantly attempts to manipulate Hidomi, as well as the rest of her class, to achieve this end. Eventually, after seeing Haruko's true nature and intentions, Hidomi comes into direct conflict with her, doing whatever she can to stop her ambitions. Julia Jinyu Jinyu attempted to kill her to prevent her from overflowing, then gave her advice about her lifestyle. She eventually became the maid of Hidomi's mother's café. Jinyu is determined to protect Hidomi from Haruko and other dangers that threaten her life. Her desire to protect Hidomi is also born of a desire to make Haruko understand her reasoning that sometimes takes precedence. Although Haruko's meddling is nowhere near over when Jinyu gives up on her moral battle, she still leaves Hidomi, though Hidomi seems to hold no ill will as a result. Powers Hidomi's N.O. channel expands on what N.O. is shown to be able to do in the FLCL universe. Along with being able to transport things from long distances, her channel has the ability to suck people in, leaving behind only a black suit in their place, as well as spit out said people in the form of black goo that transforms back into them. She seems able to predict key events days in advance through her dreams, though much of it is buried in fiction. Her headphones, given to her by her father, react to N.O. power. They will attempt to protect her from direct tampering by drilling into her head and preventing negative thoughts. Once Hidomi decides to use her powers to fight back, they also merge with her, giving the appearance of a robot or cyborg and a wide range of superhuman capabilities. Canti can help her use N.O. once he is restored in episode 6. Unlike Naota's experiences where he would serve as the catalyst for Canti's use of Atomsk's power in FLCL, Canti's presence seems to call forth a suit of armor and guitar for Hidomi from her N.O. channel. The armor allows her to launch herself into flight and protects her from extreme damage. The pink and white guitar serves as a blunt bat like all other musical weapons in the series. Gallery FLCLProArt.png FLCLproOfficialArt.png FLCL Progressive poster.jpeg FLCLProgEp1Cap2.png FLCLProgEp1Cap3.png FLCLPro101.png Knife Hinae.jpg FLCLPro104.png FLCLPro105.png FLCLProRun.png Junkyard.png FreebieHoney006.png FLCLPro102.png FreebieHoney001.jpg FreebieHoney003.png FreebieHoney009.png FreebieHoney005.png Goro2.png StoneSkipping007.png FLCLPro103.png StoneSkipping0010.jpg StoneSkipping003.png StoneSkipping004.jpg LooPQR007.jpg LooPQR001.png LooPQR_Jinyu_trying_to_get_out_of_Hidomi’s_head_2.png ProgressiveRobot.jpg Haruko and Hidomi.png Hidomiguitar.png ProCanti.png Trivia *Haruko's nickname for Hibajiri is derived from the phonetic sounds of the first three kanji in "Hibajiri". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Progressive Category:Principal Characters